


Yearly Tradition

by generictripe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Carnival, Cute Date, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>But next time,she decided she would suggested baking instead of this.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>RoxyJane drabble prompt by janebakedbads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yearly Tradition

The lights flash around them as they make their way through the carnival. It was a yearly thing. A tradition that was wrought in their early teenage years and manifested here, at the age of seventeen. It was not everyday that Washington was graced with the presence of Miss Roxy Lalonde. Every year Jane made sure her friend was treated with as trip to the crummy little carnival.

The girls were a picture of opposites. The shorter one,Jane , stood confident by her companion. She had dark hair done up in old fashioned pin curls and cat-eyed glasses the glinted in the lights from the Ferris wheel. It was almost like early 1900's had threw up on her.

Roxy glanced from the Strength test game (ran by some sweaty guy with broken glasses) to the girl beside her. She opened her mouth once,then promptly shut it. Her alcohol level was zero and she could _feel_ it. A knotting in her stomach announced just that. She felt like such an ugly duckling next to Jane. 

Leaning back, she takes advantage of Jane's preoccupation to gauge her friend's mood. At least she was having fun. Roxy did not have the heart to tell her she hated the carnival. The lights. The sounds. The _people_. It was something she dreaded all year. All of Roxy's life ,she had never really been around a lot of people. Here in this scummy Washington carnival...all of it came to meet her so quickly.

Of course she would do it for Jane,though. Putting on a smile,Roxy turned to her. She'd do anything for Jane. Her friend. Her girlfriend. She reached down,pecking a kiss on the dark curls.

Jane, plump and grinning took Roxy by the hand, pulling her through the makeshift tents and whirling games. Color and sound pulsed at them from all sides. The shorter girl scampered on, holding on tight. 

Goodness ,did Jane look forward to these outings with Roxy. After all, she _loved_ her. She looked back to her, smiling encouragingly. In the carnival lights Roxy was beautiful. Even more so than usual. The blues and purples lit up the sharp cheekbones and played off of the dark shade of her skin. Her hot pink dyed hair ,carefully slicked into a flipped style was shining with sweat in the summer heat. 

All at once, Jane halted. Her big eyes were trained to Roxy's face. The taller girl shifted, uncomfortable. "What? Do..I have somethin' on my face, Janey?" There was something strange in the blue eyes looking up at her. It was most unnerving. She hated this...being looked at. 

Then, a soft hand came up to cup her cheek. "Why, Miss Lalonde,"Jane murmured,standing on tiptoes to be eye level with her girlfriend,"You look lovely tonight." All at once heat rose to Roxy's cheeks. A giggle bubbled in Jane's throat at the sight. Miss flirty was rendered into blushing! How funny!

Hand on her hips and a weakly arrogant grin on her face, Roxy laughed,"You ain't so bad yourself, babe." She wrapped a skinny arm around Jane's waist. This close, the curvy cutie pressed against her, she thought maybe she could get through this day. Maybe she could...put on an act of sorts!

But that thought crumbled pretty quickly. Jane was talking again. "I was thinking we could waltz on down to the Tilt-A-Whirl and ride it, then get some candy apples!" A sigh coming out of her nose,Roxy nodded. Then stopped walking, frozen in front of a game stand.

It was one of those rifle shooters. Shoot the badly painted moving bears and win a prize. The guy running it stood near,looking bored. "Hit all the targets. W-win a mega super stuffed animal,"he drawled on,obviously putting on some sort of strange accent for publicity. 

Jane looked from the stand to Roxy's face. She grinned, knowing the determined look. If her girlfriend was anything it was stubborn. "Oh goodness,"she said,"that blue unicorn up there is awfully nice. I think it would go well in my bedroom."

All it takes is that and a few minutes later the disgruntled stander worker was handing the unicorn over the counter. At once, Roxy stuffed the toy into Jane's arms. The look on Jane's face may have been worth the trip. But next time,she decided she would suggest baking instead of this.


End file.
